Missing You
by MyHikari
Summary: Edward goes on a trip for the first time since the kids were born at the request of Alphonse, leaving Winry and kids missing him terribly in Resembool.


A/N: Hello darlings! Did you know that May 3rd is Edwin day? I simply had to celebrate the occasion, as I love these two! I don't dabble with the FMAB universe as much as I'd like, but here I am. (Also, my other FMAB fic The Gateway Alchemist should be updated soon. I hope.)

* * *

It had been a week since he had left.

He hadn't wanted to, but Alphonse was making a presentation at an alchemy conference in Central, and wanted Edward's assistance. While the younger Elric brother had been doing hands on research on alchemy and alkahestry in the east, Ed had briefly explored the west, before settling down with Winry in their hometown of Resembool.

Ever since, Edward mostly did research from books and theory. While traveling the west, he amassed quite a large collection of books in his travels for this very purpose. Al assisted, sending interesting and rare texts from his own travels. Even when visiting home with his fiancée, Mei Chang, Al could not resist collaborating with his brother. The two putting their heads together could often result in Winry, Mei and the children eating dinner without them, tired of waiting.

Ed and Winry had two children now, Wesley, 3, and Elizabeth, whose first birthday was in two weeks. The children were such fascinating mixes of their parents, and Edward loved to spend time with them. It was very helpful for Winry, who actually had a booming automail business, and was making quite a name for herself.

She wasn't upset at him for leaving, she just missed him terribly. This was his first trip since the kids were born, and while she didn't think he would leave her home all the time like he used to, she saw the gleam in his eyes again. That fire in his eyes was the same as back then, or on occasions when he'd find himself onto to something and would quickly scrawl a note to Al, hoping it would reach him at all.

Winry sometimes feared that look. It was a blazing flame back in his State Alchemist days, and she'd even seen it her parents when they left to help the Ishvalans.

She'd once confided in Pinako years ago about her uneasiness with Ed researching alchemy again, especially when she'd see it - the gleam. Her grandmother just chuckled, and pat her head endearingly.

 _"Don't be silly, child. That midget wouldn't dream of leaving you behind anymore, not when you're now married and carrying his firstborn. He's determined not to be like Hohenheim. That gleam just happens when people do something they're passionate about, even you get it working on automail."_

Pinako had been correct, Edward didn't leave on any journeys, instead throwing himself into fatherhood with as much vigor as he used to have for alchemy. Al's visits and stories always relit the flame a little, but he still chose his family, even when Alphonse offered to take him on small trips. He'd even refused Mustang, now Fuhrer, at one point when he'd needed a consultant for a crime.

With the latest offer, Winry pushed him into going, feeling guilty for keeping him and his genius locked away in a small town with sheep. She got to do what she loved, she reasoned, why couldn't he?

Three more days passed.

"Mommy, when's daddy comin?" Wesley asked, looking up from his lunch. He resembled his father so much, it nearly broke her heart a little, missing him terribly.

Was this how Trisha felt?

"I'm not sure, buddy. I talked to him the other day, before that phone line got chewed on by sheep after it fell over. Daddy's probably losing his mind wondering why he can't get a hold of us," Winry replied, giggling slightly at the mental image. Elizabeth pounded on her high chair, demanding more food.

"Is he gonna be gone long time?"

"Probably not. He's used to be gone all the time, before we got married, but I told him to come back as soon as possible, or else."

Wesley eyed Winry's favorite wrench fearfully. He'd never been touched by the thing, but he'd seen her hit Daddy with it once or twice, and it looked like it hurt. There was no doubt in his young mind that that was the or else she was referring to.

"He gonna miss El's birthday?"

"If he does, he better have a really good reason."

The little boy rested his chin on the table glumly, staring at his half eaten cheese sandwich. "I miss Daddy. El's boring."

Winry patted his head reassuringly, before releasing Elizabeth from her high chair and resting her against her hip. "I know, buddy. Don't worry, he'll be back soon, I can feel it."

"Feel what?"

"That he'll be back soon."

"How?"

"I just...know somehow."

"Why?"

"Just finish your lunch and then you can go play!" she replied with a huff, placing dishes in the sink. Wes really was an inquisitive child, he took after his father that way. Although luckily for her, he was about as interested in alchemy as he was automail, so Ed couldn't hog him all to himself.

* * *

That night, Winry plopped down onto her bed, having just bathed the kids and put them to bed. She had just tucked herself in and closed her eyes, when she heard the door creak open.

"Wes, if you want water, yes you can go get some," she said with a pinch of irritation. He did this often, despite how many times Winry told him he didn't have to ask.

"Winry."

Her eyes flew open at the sound of Edward's voice from the doorway, and she flew out of the bed towards him in greeting. "Ed!"

Wrapping herself into his arms, she felt tears prick at her eyes. "I missed you so much."

"You're the one who told me to go! I thought you were mad at me!"

She looked up to meet his eyes, and shook her head. "No, I just felt like you were afraid of taking opportunities in your field because you felt like you had to be here."

"It was really hard to be away from you guys," he admitted lowly, resting his chin on top of her head. "But I don't refuse trips out of obligation, you know. I refuse trips because I like it here more...and Mustang sucks."

She giggled a little, "So how was your trip?"

"Oh it was pretty great, I've got two whole boxes of books downstairs," he said, causing Winry to groan, hating how many books he had lying around all over the place. "And we collaborated with some pretty interested alchemists. Al insisted on visiting Mustang, did ya know he knocked up Hawkeye..?"

"Sounds like an interesting time."

"Yeah. What happened to the phone line?"

"Sheep," she said with a shrug, amazed that he seemed to comprehend the explanation. Fiddling with the lapels of his coat, she gave him a sly look. "So you must be pretty tired, wanna come to bed?"

Ed blushed a little, before a crash sounded from downstairs. Winry instantly released him and grabbed a wrench, a fearful look on her face.

"Oh my god, is someone breaking in?"

"Relax, it's Al and Mei. By the way, they need the guest room," he explained hurriedly as she brushed past him, wrench still clenched in her hand. Following her down the stairs, he bleated her name helplessly, knowing he couldn't stop her at this point.

"Alphonse, if you've woken up the kids, I swear to God, I'll-"

It was too late, however, as Wes appeared half way down the stairs, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Elizabeth's wail began to echo throughout the house.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Hey buddy," Ed murmured, looking at his son with a smile. Winry felt her eyes moisten again when the little guy excitedly ran to his father, and was scooped up into a hug.

In the background, Alphonse stealthily moved to pick up the boxes and books he'd knocked over in the dark while fumbling for the lamp. Mei crept into the kitchen, hoping to catch the water she put on for tea before the shrill cry of boiling water sparked Winry's ire once again.

Winry retrieved the crying baby, while Wesley excitedly peppered his father with questions about his trip. "Don't worry, baby, Daddy's home," she whispered to the small girl, rubbing her back to soothe her. "Uncle Al's in trouble for wrecking bedtime, though."

"Ah, there's my girl," Ed said softly, sitting on the couch with his son on his lap, when he saw his wife holding their infant daughter. She handed the baby to him, sitting next to them happily.

Al retreated to the kitchen, murmuring a quick "Hi, Winry, sorry about the noise." She merely rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her husband and children. Elizabeth was cuddled up against him, quickly falling back to sleep. Wes too, seemed tired, but was fighting valiantly to stay awake.

"I think these two should get back to bed," she whispered, gazing on as Wesley finally drooped his head onto his father's chest, eyes barely open.

"Yeah, I think so too," Edward mumbled, looking down at the two lovingly. Winry nearly bit her lip, noticing a flicker of the gleam in his eyes she'd been so afraid of in the past, thinking the road called to him.

But it wasn't alchemy that brought it out this time. He wasn't only passionate about alchemy, but his family too. Women constantly remarked to Winry about how jealous they were of her husband's devotion to the kids and her, even his brother. He went to hell and back for Al, frankly, she was lucky he didn't insist the kids never leave his sight.

She shook her head, feeling foolish for her fears. "Ed..."

"Yeah, Win?"

"You can travel sometimes if you want to, I know you wouldn't leave us for a long time like your dad. But," she paused, smirking at him. "You must always return with presents!"

"I don't think I'll leave again anytime soon..." he said, before looking at her with a smirk of his own. "But who said I didn't get presents?"

"What'd you get me?"

"A great big 'I Love Central' t-shirt, of course."

"Seriously, Edward! What is it?!"

"Relax, you'll find out in the morning," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. "I missed you guys, y'know."

Taking the sleeping baby from his arms, she stood and smiled at him. "We missed you too. Now, let's get these munchkins to bed."

He stood with Wesley, now fully asleep and started to carry him upstairs towards the little boy's bedroom, overhearing Winry hiss to Alphonse that he'd better be quiet, or else.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Edward merely rolled his eyes, amused. "I'm happy to be home again."

* * *

A/N: I have a confession to make. I have no idea what Ed brought back as presents. Nonetheless, I hoped you enjoyed this in honor of Edwin day! I took the kids from my other post-FMAB fic, The Gateway Alchemist, even though they're quite a bit older in that. Oh well.

Tell me what ya think!

MyHikari


End file.
